


Words mumbled back

by dykeleonierichter



Series: Headcanons sent to @dykeleonierichter on tumblr [6]
Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Fluffy, I cried while writing this, M/M, Super Soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 02:30:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18682306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dykeleonierichter/pseuds/dykeleonierichter
Summary: "I love you," he mumbles into Matteo's neck. He feels a smile against his head and the words are mumbled back to him.





	Words mumbled back

**Author's Note:**

> this was a headcanon sent to me on tumblr and my sort of twist of what happened before David comes out 
> 
> Headcanon: Heeey! What about you write some fluff of David waking up Saturday morning? I really wish David woke up with Matteo still snuggling him so he could feel the love and how much Matteo likes him! I hate if David woke up and Matteo would just be on the other side of the bed because, you know, you move in your sleep... yeah so something super amazing Saturday morning cuteness from David’s POV pleeease?

Consciousness comes to him slowly, the light that streams in through the open window blurs and makes him squint his eyes. Someone behind him groans and he becomes painfully aware of the arms that cage him back against Matteo's chest, he tenses, thinks about making a run for it but finds himself relaxing back against the other boys chest. 

 

He laid there for what seemed like hours but it could have only been a mere few minutes. Matteo's breath tickles his neck and makes him squirm slightly. 

 

Matteo's breath becomes deeper, signalling him coming back to consciousness. 

 

"Morning," the boy behind him says, David's breath hitches in his throat, he tries to speak, to return Matteo's sentiment but nothing comes out. He feels the arms around him tighten ever so slightly, a kiss is placed to the side of his neck. 

 

The arms around him loosen and let go, the warm body plastered to his back is retreading. Was this a test? Or was this Matteo giving him a choice? The choice to stay with him or the choice to leave. 

 

He takes a deep breath and rolls over to face Matteo, he snakes his arms over the boys sides and buries his head in Matteo's neck. Hands are rubbing circles on his back and a there are kisses being placed to his head. 

 

Vulnerable is something David never lets himself be, he shuts himself off the moment he feels the need to open up but here in Matteo's arms, he feels vulnerable, the good type of vulnerable, the type that makes him want to live in this feeling forever. 

 

He feels ready, to let himself be loved for the first time in a while. 

 

"I love you," he mumbles into Matteo's neck. He feels a smile against his head and the words are mumbled back to him. 

 

A secret for only them to know, words for only them to speak. 

  
  



End file.
